


bad words and a damn good family

by unbrokengibberish



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queermccoy prompted: idk i can never get enough of ian and mickey meeting yev’s teachers. throw in some sveta/fiona and i’ll be pleased as punch!</p><p>Mickey gets a call from Yevgeny's school and he and Ian go down to sort out the problem. After meeting with the ridiculous principle and going back home, Ian realizes how amazing the family he has truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad words and a damn good family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maurascalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurascalla/gifts).



Mickey’s phone rang loud from where it sat next to the bed. Mickey groaned as Ian released him from his mouth. 

“The fuck, Gallagher?” Mickey whined as Ian resurfaced from under the covers. 

“Your phone is a killjoy, asshole. Answer it,” Ian insisted as he fell back onto the bed next to Mickey. 

They were home alone for the first time in forever. Yev was at school, and then had forced Svetlana and Mandy to spend the day shopping with Fiona. They thought they were finally going to get some alone time, but of fucking course they weren’t. 

Ian pouted as Mickey grunted into the phone, “Hello.” 

The volume on Mickey’s phone was really loud so Ian could here every word of the conversation as he willed himself to cool down from their almost fuck session. 

“Mr. Milkovich?” The voice on the other end of the line droned. 

“Yeah, who’s this?” Mickey grunted. Ian sat up deciding that he really needed a cold shower because his dick wasn’t going to calm down on its own and it didn’t seem like Mickey was going to be doing anything soon. Mickey whined a little as Ian made to get out of the bed. Ian laughed and shushed Mickey motioning with his hand to the phone and pausing so he could listen closer as the other voice started talking again. 

“Mr. Milkovich, this is Wendy Smithson from Yevgeny’s school,” the voice on the other end of the phone said and both Ian and Mickey kind of stopped breathing, because Yev’s school had never called them before. 

“Is he okay? What’s wrong?” Mickey went from disgruntled boyfriend to concerned parent in 0.6 seconds and Ian would have teased him about it if he weren’t worried. 

“Yevgeny is fine, however we need you to come here and have a talk with him and the principal. He has been breaking some rules that are not allowed to be broken.” 

Ian rolled his eyes. The fucking public education in this city was a joke. Yev was in first grade; what possible rules could he have broken? 

“The fuck did he do? He’s seven,” Mickey barked into the phone. 

“We will discuss that when you get down here. The sooner the better,” the lady said and Ian could practically hear her flinch at Mickey’s colorful language. 

“A’ight, we’ll be down there soon,” Mickey said before he hung up the phone. “Fucking schools man. What the fuck could he have done?” Mickey was trying to act like he thought the school was stupid, but Ian could tell he was worried about his son. Ian leaned over and kissed the furrow between his eyebrows. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Mick. We should probably shower and get down there though.” 

They both sighed as they realized that their alone time was officially over and neither of them was any more satisfied than they had been before. Damn, schools. 

///

“Mr. Milkovich, thank you for coming down here on such short notice,” the snooty office attendant said as they walked through the door. “And who is this?” 

“Ian Gallagher,” Ian supplied not really wanting to deal with the whole situation of why he was there. 

“Well, I’m sorry, Mr. Gallagher, but this is a meeting strictly for parents of Yevgeny,” she said with a purse to her lips that made it look like she had been sucking on lemons for days. Fucking uptight school workers. 

“He is his fucking parent,” Mickey said harshly and Ian couldn’t keep the smile off his face at that. “Now where’s our damn son?” 

“Language, please Mr. Milkovich. Yevgeny is talking to the principal at the moment. His office is down the hall and to the right. You may go in there.” 

Ian and Mickey barely let her finish before they were rushing down the hall. Ian knocked on the door once, before Mickey more or less burst in. 

“Daddies,” Yev said as he hopped down from the big chair seated across from the principal and ran to them. Ian could see tear tracks down his face. 

“Hey, buddy,” Ian said as he picked up the seven year old and hugged him. Mickey stroked his back with his hand as he looked toward the principal. 

“What is this all about?” Mickey barked. Principal Miller motioned for them to sit down. Mickey sat in the chair Yev had been previously occupying and Ian sat next to him with Yev in his lap. 

“Unfortunately, Yevgeny here has been using inappropriate language in class,” Principal Miller said as he glared over his glasses and it took all of Ian’s self-control to not bark out a laugh, because really? 

“Are you serious?” Mickey huffed, rolling his eyes and falling back further into the chair. He looked so bored. Ian smirked. 

“Unfortunately yes. Yevgeny here was told that he shouldn’t be saying such words by his teacher multiple times, but he went one too far and we had to have a stern talking with him.” 

Yev’s head was now buried into Ian’s chest, and Ian could feel him shaking a little. He ran his hand up and down the small boy’s back trying to calm him down. 

“What did he say?” Ian asked not looking at Principal Miller. 

“Yevgeny, why don’t you tell them?” Principal Miller said with a false aura of importance. 

“Jakey said that my daddy was a fag, and I told him not to say that,” Yev muttered through a rough throat. “And then he said it again and he said that his daddy said that gay people were bad. And I told him he was a stupid fu’king idiot.” He whispered the word fucking and said it with a weird inflection, but both Mickey and Ian heard him clearly. They rolled their eyes in unison. 

“So let me get this straight. This Jake kid can say fag all he wants to, but my kid here can’t even fucking tell him he’s an idiot. Where’s the other kid, huh? He already have his meeting with you?” Mickey’s face was kind of red and he looked like he was about to punch something. Ian reached over and rubbed his hand over Mickey’s clenched fist. 

“Well, Mr. Milkovich, the problem here isn’t Jake Carver. It is Yevgeny’s inappropriate language and his disregard for listening to his authority figures.” 

Mickey scoffed loudly. “Of course it was a Carver’s kid.” 

“What exactly do you want us to do, Principal Miller?” Ian asked over the top of Yev’s head. 

“We would like Yevgeny here to apologize to his teacher and promise never to use that language here again,” Principal Miller spoke as he gave Ian a disapproving look. 

“I did ‘pologize,” Yev mumbled into Ian’s shirt. “I promise Daddy.” He glanced at Mickey and then up at Ian. Ian smiled reassuringly at the boy. 

“So he just has to promise he won’t say shit like that and then we can fucking go?” Mickey asked harshly. 

“I suppose so. Mr. Milkovich, may I suggest you watch your own language around your son,” Principal Miller said and Ian actually laughed out loud at that. 

“Bit late for that, teach,” Mickey said through a bright grin. “Yevy, you promise not to use those bad words in front of your teachers anymore?” He asked the boy in Ian’s lap. 

“I promise, Daddy,” Yev said as he nodded exaggeratedly. 

Mickey stood up and picked Yev off of Ian’s lap. “There ya go,” he said as he marched out of the office. “Gallagher, come on.” 

Ian stood up and followed them out without another word. 

///

They decided to head to the Gallagher’s house to see if the girls were back from their shopping day or whatever. They were greeted by loud laughter, which alerted them to the fact that the girls had definitely returned. 

“Why you have him already?” Svetlana asked before they had even closed the door behind them. Yevgeny was clutching Ian’s hand as he walked in, Mickey trailing closely behind. Mickey shut the door and they both took off their jackets. 

“He got in trouble,” Mickey answered and Svetlana shot him an are-you-fucking-with-me-right-now look. 

“Hey, Yev. Do you wanna watch some TV?” Ian asked as he knelt down next to the boy. Yevgeny nodded and practically threw himself on the Gallagher’s old couch. Ian laughed a little as he turned on the TV and Mickey ushered Svetlana back into the kitchen with Fiona and Mandy. 

“What you mean he got in trouble?” Svetlana barked as Ian walked into the kitchen to join them leaving Yev on the couch engrossed in some cooking show. 

“He called some kid a stupid fucking idiot in his class,” Mickey said shooting Svetlana a look that clearly said that’s your shit not mine. “Wonder where he heard that?” He said, voice dripping in sarcasm. 

“But he’s so quiet,” Fiona said glancing at the small boy on the couch and trying to keep her voice down. 

“Apparently some kid in his class called Mickey a fag and was talking about how gay people are like the end of the fucking universe or some shit,” Ian said as he stood next to Mickey who was leaning against the fridge. Ian, subconsciously, worked his arm behind him so that his arm was wrapped protectively around Mickey’s waist. 

“Then the kid was a stupid fucking idiot,” Mandy muttered, as she looked the two of them over. 

“What does he have to do?” Svetlana asked adopting her concerned mother voice. It still freaked Ian out to be quite honest. 

“He had to apologize and promise to not use that kind of language around school anymore,” Mickey muttered a little darkly. “You know all those other kids are saying it to. Just cause he’s a Milkovich. I swear to God.” 

Ian squeezed Mickey’s hip trying to comfort him. He didn’t like when Mickey got all stressed out over things out of his control. 

“It’s fine, Mick,” Ian whispered as he leaned in closer. 

“Whatever,” Mickey said as he pushed himself away from the fridge door so he could grab a beer. He handed one to Ian as well. 

That’s when they all heard muffled cries coming from the living room. All five of them shot into the other room as fast as possible. 

“Hey, kiddo. What’s wrong?” Fiona asked as she knelt down in front of Yev. Mickey sat on one side of him, Svetlana on the other, and Ian right next to Mickey. Mandy knelt down next to Fiona. 

“I’m sorry,” Yev mumbled between cries. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Yevy, look at me,” Mickey said adopting his caring parent voice that still made Ian kind of star struck even after all these years. Yevgeny turned his big blue eyes on Mickey. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You were sticking up for Daddy and me and that’s all we can ask. Family comes first, you hear me?” 

Yev nodded as he wiped his small hands across his face, smearing the tears more than wiping them away. 

“You did do right thing,” Svetlana reassured her son as she rubbed his back soothingly. 

“You just gotta watch out who’s around when you say stuff like that, okay?” Mandy said as she patted Yev’s tiny leg. 

“Uhuh,” Yev mumbled as he climbed onto Mickey’s lap. “People shouldn’t say mean things about you. You’re the best daddy ever.” He threw his tiny arms around Mickey’s neck and Mickey hugged him back. “You too Daddy,” Yev said as he reached a small hand out to Ian. 

Ian felt his heart skip a few beats and he wrapped his arms around Mickey and their son. Svetlana was still rubbing a hand over Yev’s back and Mandy and Fiona were now seated on the floor facing the couch. Ian laughed a little breathlessly as he realized that this was his family now and it was a damn good family at that. Stupid fucking idiot kid, be damned.


End file.
